Long Hidden Cousin
by rachelfan15
Summary: Everything in the MiKinley High Glee club is normal, until an unexpected family member comes along and changes the way people think, inside, and out of glee. What happens when two competitive family members end up in the same show choir. Read to find out.


Day 1

_Don't stop believing._

_Hold on to that feeling._

_Streetlights, people. Woaaaahhhhhhhh._

_Don't stop!_

"That was great guys!" shouted Mr. Shouster, who was grinning from ear to ear as the New Directions members hugged and hi-fived each other. "Vocal Adrenaline has no chance of winning with the way you guys have been sounding lately! New York, here we come!" "I totally agree Mr. Shu." said the notoriously optimistic Rachel Berry. They all rolled their eyes at each other, still beaming.

"Oh. My. God! That was AMAZING! You guys sounded awesome! I can't believe I just heard New Directions sing live!" said someone standing in the back of the room. No one could see who it was, because she was hidden in the shadows of the auditorium. Everyone's expressions changed from happy to complete confusion. Who was talking?

"Um, hello? I'm sorry, this is a private rehearsal." The Glee club director said. "Oh, I was hoping to audition to be a part of New Directions. Can I? I just transferred here. I'm a freshman." The person inquired. At that, she stepped out into the light of the auditorium. She was very short with shoulder length bronze colored hair. She was slim and had a huge smile with blinding white teeth. She, for some reason, looked familiar, but none of the Glee club members could put their finger on who she looked like, not even Rachel. "Well not right now, ummmm. I'm sorry; you didn't tell us your name." Mr. Shu said. "Oh yeah. My bad. Julie Corcoran." said the young girl shyly. "You mean, like, as in Shelby Corcoran?" Rachel asked. She was shocked to hear the name again and not so thrilled either. "Yeah, Rachel. I've been meaning to try to talk to you, but it's been a busy first day." She said timidly to the lead singer of New Directions. "Well can't you talk to me now?" She asked, hopefully. She wanted to know why this person was here and what she wanted. She was not going to go through another Jesse scandal. "I'd kinda' like to talk to you in private. Is that okay?" the new girl said. "Rachel, go. You two need to talk." Mr. Shouster told her. Rachel nodded and followed the vague girl out of the auditorium and back into the choir room.

"What's going on? How are you related to my mother? Are you trying to spy on us like Jesse did?" All these questions spilled out of the Junior's mouth as soon as she walked over the threshold of the door. "Just sit down Rachel." The girl said calmly. "Ok, so here's the deal. I'm your cousin." Julie said. She let it sink into Rachel for about a minute before she went on. "My mom and your mom are sisters. The reason you didn't know was because a) you didn't meet your mom until recently b) you didn't really have that much time to talk to her and c) our mom's hate each other." Another minute went by. "Why do our mothers hate each other?" asked Rachel, because of all the questions going through her head right now, that was the one that she most wanted answered. "They were never close as kids and according to my mom, although she's biased with hatred, Aunt Shelby was always the perfect daughter and beat my mom at everything. They were twins." Now that Rachel looked more closely at the girl, she noticed the similarities. They had the same intoxicating brown eyes, the girl's hair was streaked with the dark brown of Rachel's, and they both had round, full lips. "Why are you here?" asked Rachel, because it was the only thing she could get out of her mouth at the moment. Julie sighed and a sad look crossed her eyes. "It's a long story. I was an accident. My mom never intended to have kids. She hated me. She used to say that me being born ruined her life. I got tired of it and ran away. I've always loved show choirs. My friend got to go to sectionals. She recorded a little of it on her phone and gave me a program. I saw your name on there and figured since I had family here, might as well come here. I really need your help, Rachel. Living with my mom was like living in Hell." The cousins looked at each other. The older of the two smiled. "Let me ask my dads. I'm sure they'll say yes."

That night, Julie unpacked her few possessions into the guest room at the Berrys' house. Rachel and her dads had been very kind to her. She looked at the walls and thought about how even a guest bedroom here was better than her room back in Pennsylvania. She lived in a closet there, literally. She and her mom lived in a one bedroom apartment in which her mom claimed the bedroom. Her mom bought her a cot and shoved it in there. A knock on the door brought her back to a better place and time for her. "You okay in here?" Rachel asked as she peeked into the room. She felt very sympathetic to her new cousin and wanted her to like it here. "Yes. It's actually much better than home. Thank you for doing this, especially in such short notice." She smiled. "It's fine, really. You know it's funny; my dads said even they didn't know about your mom." Rachel joked. Julie laughed. "Your mom did a really good job of keeping it a secret then." "Yeah, I guess she did. Well I'll see you in the morning, Julie. Don't forget, you have your audition for Glee club tomorrow. I'm excited to see how well you can sing, seeing as we're related and all." Rachel said. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Rachel."

Finn was supposed to be studying when he got the email. It was from Rachel. He couldn't believe that she had a cousin. This could not be good. What if she was as good as or better than Rachel? They were staying in the same house together and if Julie got kicked out there would be nowhere else for her to go. He did not want to have to witness a family rivalry, although from what he witnessed with the new girl today it didn't seem like there could be an overly competitive bone in her body. But then again, she _was_ related to Rachel.

"Bing." Mercedes got up from her bed to go check her email. Rachel was explaining the whole incident from this afternoon. _Oh great, _she thought to herself. _Another girl from the same family? Well there's definitely no chance I'm gonna' get a solo now. _Julie had seemed nice though, like she wouldn't freak if a solo was given to someone else once in a while. Mercedes was getting a feeling the two might be compared a lot, and the star of the group might not always win.

When Puck saw that the email was from Rachel he was surprised, until he realized what it's about. A cousin? He really didn't want to know the whole story. He had noticed she was pretty hot for a freshman. He hoped she was jewish. It would make it a whole lot easier on him. Freshmen were usually more naïve and fell for his moves every time. He decided to try after about a week.

_What the hell? _Tina thought as she looked at her phone to see who was sending her an email at 11:28 at night. Crazy Rachel, of course, was the culprit. Apparently Julie was her mom's unknown sister's mistreated daughter. The details were fuzzy. She was tired and fell asleep after reading the word cousin.

Kurt was halfway through his nightly skin treatment when the computer went bezerk with the email alert tone that he had been meaning to change forever. Long lost cousin, what a cliché story. He wondered if she was good or not. She seemed like she would be friendlier than her cousin.

Quinn had no idea why manhands was emailing her. She even considered not opening it, but then thought about that afternoon. As she suspected, it was about the mysterious girl. They were cousins? She hadn't seen all that much of the girl, but she didn't seem at all like Rachel. We'll see though.

He was halfway through his video. The new girl was Rachel's cousin. Okay, that was done, back to his AV club project.

Brittany dialed the number on her phone. "Hey, San. What's a cousin?"

Mike looked at the email and yawned. _So she's Rachel's cousin. This should be interesting._ He closed his laptop and started texting Tina to see if she had gotten the email yet.

Santana had just hung up with Brittany after a thirty minute conversation about cousins. She could be such a dumb ass sometimes. Santana didn't even need to look at the email; Brittany had told her what it was about on the phone.

Sam hadn't known Rachel that long, but he had heard stories. He hoped this didn't turn out bad.

Day 2

"Com'on Julie! We're gonna be late for the Glee meeting!" called Rachel to her cousin as she was walking out the door to her car the next morning. "I'll be down in two seconds!" This was Julie's first real day at William McKinley High and she wanted it to go perfect. She locked the door as she walked out of the house. "Well don't you look nice today." The lead singer said to her soon to be team mate. She had listened to Julie sing last night and she was amazing; almost as amazing as herself. Her cousin was a freshman, so it wasn't only her first year at WMHS, but her first year in a high school. It was Rachel's job to be the 'big sister' in this situation and show her around. When Julie had first let her cousin hear her voice, they had sat on the new girl's bed for almost an hour talking about what she should sing for her tryout. They decided on the perfect song for her. "Okay, now do your warm-ups." said the honorary big sister. "In the car?" asked her protégé. "Yes. Start with 'mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi.'" she said, determined for her talented family member to have at least some warm-up before she presented her voice to her fellow teammates for the first time. "mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi." Julie sang, with some difficulty. "Now 'ma'." "ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma." She repeated.

It went on like this until they reached the school and Julie's stomach was fluttering so much she thought that all the butterflies on the planet had flown in there. "Just breathe." Rachel said to help her cousin calm down. As they walked into the choir room, Julie was overcome with grief by the fact that every single club member was there, whether yawning and half asleep or fully awake talking about the new comer. They were all curious as to how good of a singer she was, seeing as how she was Rachel's cousin and all. They knew this because Rachel had sent an e-mail to Mr. Shu, who had forwarded it to all other glee members, about the situation with her and Julie. To tell you the truth, when they first heard the name Corcoran coming from her mouth they were all worried it was going to be another Jesse fiasco, but when they found out she had lived all the way in Chicago it was a huge relief. In walked Mr. Shu, right on time as usual. "Okay, Julie. Are you ready to show us what you've got?" He asked with a huge smile. "Yes Mr. Shu." She answered. He nodded to let her know she could start. Rachel started off humming and then Julie started singing.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind. I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning the pens in my head. Ending unplanned._

_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find._

_Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can almost taste it._

_Release your inhibition. _(at this point everyone joined in)_ Feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in._

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips._

_Treat yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open._

_Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten._

_I break tradition. Sometimes my tries are outside the lines._

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way. No, no._

_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window._

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find._

_Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can almost taste it._

_Release your inhibition. Feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in._

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips._

_Treat yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open._

_Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten._

"Wow! That was great Julie!" exclaimed Mr. Shu as Julie's new teammates hugged her and gave her congratulations. "Oh Mr. Shu? You might be getting someone else that wants to try out." She said, smiling slightly. Not two seconds later, in walked another boy that nobody had ever seen before. "Am I too late? Did I miss you sing?" He said, staring into Julie's eyes. She ran to him and he picked her up in a big hug and swung her around. "Um…. Julie, who's this?" said Rachel, curious as to who this other stranger was. "Everyone, this is Derek. He is, well, he's technically my 'step-brother' but we've been dating for a while. Before you ask, let me explain." She said, pausing just in case of argument. "His dad adopted him and his dad and my mom dated. His dad said that he was going on some business trip for a month in some remote country where he didn't get cell service and asked if Derek could stay with me and my mom for a while. His dad never came back." She finished. It was a sad story. They had both gone through hell living with Sally Corcoran. "No offense Rachel but there is something seriously messed up with your mom's family," said Mercedes. "It's okay. I'm guessing you'll be needing a place to stay too, Derek?" Asked Rachel as she gave her cousin a disapproving glare for not telling her about this. "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything Rach, but he didn't tell me until today, well he texted me and told me." Julie explained so her cousin wouldn't think that Julie was overstaying her visit or however you put it. "hmmm, it really is okay. We have a huge house. We can make room if need be." Rachel said. "Great! So can I audition too? It's my first day here, but I still want to be a part of it." Interjected Derek. "Can you sing?" Asked Mr. Shu sarcastically, because anyone who was trying out for glee in the first place better have a voice. "Yeah." Derek replied. He motioned to the band and somehow they understood.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it._

_I tried to be cool, but you're so hot that I melted._

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_And now I'm tryin' to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest,_

_and nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more._

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Open up your mind and see like me._

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, baby sing with me._

_I love peace for melody._

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more._

_This cannot wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate, I'm yours._

Again the glee club clapped enthusiastically. They were extremely happy to have two such good singers join their group. "Great job Derek! Perfect song for your voice type too," complemented Mr. Shu with an impressed smile. "I helped him pick it out," said Julie, staring into Derek's eyes like he was the only person in the world. He walked over to her and they sat down next to Rachel, holding hands the whole time.

After school, Rachel started to walk out of the door, Julie pulling Derek and trying to catch up with her cousin. They were running after her and calling her to slow down. When they reached the doors and walked into the auditorium, Rachel suddenly turned around with a glare, but they could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. "I cannot believe that you didn't tell me about Derek!" She spat out. "I told you Rachel, I didn't know until this morning that he was coming!" Julie said, trying to defend herself. "You knew _about_ him though." Rachel retorted. Derek was amazed at how alike the two girls were because this was exactly how Julie acted when she was mad about something. "Well I haven't really had that much time to socialize with you. I was planning on sitting down this afternoon and just telling you the whole story, including the part about Derek. You were out of the room when he texted me and told me about it and then when you came back in Mr. Shu was there and I had to begin, then people were so busy congratulating me that I couldn't tell you and then he walked. I literally had no time to inform you of his existence." Julie finished. Rachel sat there glaring at the two of them. Then she sighed and her expression softened. "Okay. I'll go call my dads. I'm sure that we have enough room for you too Derek." She pulled out her phone and started dialing the number as she walked out of the auditorium.

"She seemed nice, and she was good." Finn said after Rachel, Julie, and Derek had left the room. "Good? She was great. Now we aren't going to get any solos, and that Derek kid was awesome too. You better look out Finn." Mercedes said with a smirk. "Look, he's good, and so is Julie, but everyone knows that Rachel is the undeclared queen bee of the club and Finn is her boyfriend. I highly doubt she's going to let her cousin come in and take away her power. She's too stubborn for that." Artie commented. "That's true. Rachel doesn't give anything up easily, but she seemed kinder with Julie. I guess she thinks of her like a younger sister or something." Continued Finn. "Well all I know is this is going to end up being an interesting situation, whether it's a good one or bad one, it's going to be interesting." Kurt finished.

_Dammit. She has a boyfriend? Well there goes that opportunity. I could still try, but she looked like she was fucking in love or something, but you never know. I am the puckster after all, aren't I? I guarantee that by the end of the year she will be out of that lovey dovey guy's arms and in my bedroom. I highly doubt a couple of fifteen year olds are going to stay together forever. I noticed something as she was taking off her jacket that I would have never expected from a family member of Rachel's; a tattoo of David's star on her wrist. It was small, but it was there, so no problem in that department. Now to just get rid of the sapp._

_That girl was a really good dancer. We've been looking for another cheerio, and she's definitely a perfect material for popularity. I'll talk to her about it later, when she's separated from manhands. I swear that girl is being way too protective, like she's her own kid or something. Oh well, I'm sensing definite cheerio potential from this girl, and manhands isn't going to stop me from proving to coach Sylvester that I can recruit good people like no one's business. I am the head cheerleader, now I have to add to that proof._

Chapter 3

The bell sounded for school to begin in 5 minutes. Julie was pretty much acquainted with the school by now, even though she had only been there three days. Her locker was on the opposite end of the hallway from her first period class, so she was rushing to get there. All of a sudden, someone blocked her way. She looked up and saw it was Quinn, the head cheerleader and a member of the glee club. "Hey Julie!" She said enthusiastically. "Ummmmm, hello," Julie responded. She was confused as to why the HBIC of McKinley was talking to her so nicely, considering that Rachel told her that being related to her and part of the glee club, she would be at the bottom of the food chain. "So how are your first days at McKinley going?" She asked politely. "Good, actually great. It was a bit confusing at first, but I got used to it pretty quickly." Julie said, more confident now for some reason. "Okay, let me just cut to the chase," Quinn said. "I was watching you dance during you audition yesterday for Glee, and you are amazing. You have great flexibility and, considering you only had about one night to learn it, great routine memory skills. Plus, everything about you just screams popularity. What I'm trying to say is, I want you to try out for the Cheerios." Quinn said, finally coming out with what she actually wanted. "Really? Rachel thought that me being her cousin was a one way ticket to nowhere in the school popularity list. Plus I'm in Glee club. It would still be okay?" Julie asked. "Are you kidding? When Coach Sylvester sees your audition, the only thing she's going to be complaining about is the fact that you haven't tried out already! I can help you with your routine so that you can get a little extra boost." Quinn encouraged her with a look of hope on her face. "O-okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Julie said in a quiet, shy voice. "Okay, well we'll figure out when we are going to meet to practice. Talk to you later!" And with that, Quinn was off to her next class. Julie walked into her biology class and sat down next to her boyfriend.

Later at lunch, Julie was sitting at a table with Rachel, Derek, and Finn. Derek mentioned something about going to the bathroom and getting ketchup for lunch, pecked Julie and the cheek and walked away. Not two seconds later was it occupied by an unexpected guest. "Hi guys!" He said with a cheerful smile. Puck turned and looked at her. "You're Julie, right? I'm Puck." "It's nice to meet you Puck." Julie answered with a smile. "I don't mean to be rude, but my boyfriend was sitting there and said he'd be right back. If you want you can still sit here, but I don't think he likes people stealing what's his." She said. It was obvious by the way she emphasized _boyfriend_ and _stealing what's his_ that she had heard what he was like, and what meeting him for the first time usually meant. _Not gonna' make me quit. I've just got to keep trying._ "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that." Was his response. Julie looked at her cousin questioningly while he moved, but all she got in return was a wide eyed confused look back. Apparently Rachel was just as confused and amazed at his appearance at the table and his politeness. Just then Derek came back and sat next to Julie, instantly draping his arm over her in a protective way when he saw the school man whore sitting across from her staring at her intently. Finn had told him what happened when a girl met Puck, and he was not about to let that happen to Julie. "Hey, I'm Derek. Puck, right? It's nice to meet you." Derek said, breaking the silence. He smiled, but Puck could see the protective side of him in his eyes. He didn't want Puck anywhere near his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you." He responded. They shook hands and the rest of lunch was eaten in silence. Right before the bell rang, Derek stood up. "I have to go to my locker before class. See you next block." He said. They exchanged a quick kiss, with Derek giving Puck half a glance as if to say 'she's mine. Don't even think about it.' He walked out of the cafeteria and the rest of the group got up to leave. "Well I'll see you later Rachel, Finn, Puck." Her voice dropped down when she said the last name, almost in a disapproving tone. "What class do you have next." Puck asked. "AP world history, Hagley." She responded reluctantly. "Perfect! It's on my way. Would you like me to walk you to class?" He said. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've gotten pretty used to the school and…" "No I insist. This school can be confusing." He said, interrupting her excuse. She turned around to get some support from Rachel, but found she was gone. "Okay, fine. We need to talk anyway." She said. He smirked as she turned around and started walking away.

"What is with you? We've barely even met and you're already hitting on me? I have a boyfriend." She started ranting on and on about her and her boyfriend's relationship together and how Puck shouldn't interfere. "Well does your boyfriend know about this?" He said, turning around and pushing up her sleeve. She gasped and pulled it down. "How did you know about that?" She spat, looking around nervously. "What's the big deal? It's just a tattoo." He chuckled. "I don't know. At my old school, one of the insults people used on me was Jew. It wasn't a joke either. I'm not completely sure, but I'm pretty positive that that school was where they trained nazis or something. It was a hell hole." She said, a little bit shy at sharing her past like that. "That's fucking horrible. If I ever meet those people I'll kill them, Okay?" He said and then tried to hug her. She pushed his arms away and stepped back. "Nice try, but I've got a boyfriend, Puckerman. And to top it all off, we're in love. The minute I turn 18 is the same minute I change my name to Mrs. Julie Patterson. I've already decided. You have no chance. If your intentions are to be friends, okay. But from your reputation, I have a strong feeling that's not your intention, especially because I'm Jewish. I think I can get to my class just fine from here, thank you." She said as she walked away. She turned around quickly and walked back to him. "By the way, Derek does know about the tattoo, and he loves it. In fact, he's more appreciative of it than you are, even though he's Christian, because he appreciates me, he doesn't just want me for my ass." She stormed away again, this time not looking back. _Well I can really see the family resemblance,_ he thought to himself.

"Come on, Julie! It has to be faster! Work!" Quinn yelled. The younger brunette knew it wasn't in a mean way and that it was to help her, but she just couldn't take it. "I'm sorry Quinn, can we take 5?" She asked. "Is something wrong? You look worried." The older of the two asked. "Yeah, but, I know this is going to sound really odd and random, but, if you were looking at me from a guys point of view, would you think I was hot? Don't worry, or anything, I'm not a lesbo or hitting on you or anything. I'll explain after you answer." Quinn was confused at Julie's question, but thought it might help, so she told Julie to stand up. She looked at her very carefully and tried to image what Puck would think of her. Puck. Of course. She had a boyfriend, and Puck had been paying her a lot of attention. "Is it Puck?" She asked. "Yeah." She said quietly. Quinn sat down and put her arm around Julie. "What's wrong? You didn't cheat on Derek did you? You're not pregnant? You're didn't get drunk on wine coolers did you?" Quinn asked worriedly. "No. None of those things happened. It's just, I wasn't used to guys liking me at my old school. I was so different, they didn't understand me. Then I came here and all the guys were just staring at me, and…" Quinn cut her off by saying, "Listen. Every girl who comes here from somewhere farther than a county away is like a foreign goddess to these guys, because they were born here and have lived here their whole life. If I were you I wouldn't take it personally." She concluded. "I know, and that's what I thought would happen, but Puck just won't leave me alone. It's like I can't go anywhere without seeing him and it's really bugging me. The first day, all these guys would look at me and they would look away pretty quickly, but some guys kept staring and tried to even talk to me. The next day, every time they would talk to me Derek would come up to me and put his arm on my shoulder, and they would back off, but not Puck. He won't give up." She said, looking down at her knees. "Well, you've just got to show him your stronger. Don't let him influence you. You're strong, and you can make it past this." She said, trying to cheer up the new girl. "You know what I think will help? You should focus on something. Choose a song for glee club and work on it intently, then work at your cheering. You'll totally forget about that jackass puckerman." Quinn hugged Julie and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you want to be done for tonight?" Quinn asked, hoping her little pep talk would influence her. "No." Julie said. "You're right. I need to focus on something. Cheerleading is just the thing to do that. Do you think I'll be ready to try out tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. The older of the two smiled. "Totally."

"Okay, just breathe deeply and you'll be fine." Quinn reassured the next day right before Julie's tryout. "You're a great performer, and you can do this. Now go out there and wow her." She smiled at her younger friend, encouraging her. "Okay, here I go." Julie replied. "NEXT," called Coach Silvester. Julie stepped out onto the field. Her music started and she went at it, executing the flips, jumps, splits, and steps perfectly. All of a sudden, her music turned off. She turned and looked at the powerful coach confidently, having been told by Quinn that courage made it very far with her. "Be here for practice at exactly 3:05 this afternoon in a Cheerios uniform. Congratulations," She said, not smiling. "Thank you coach," Julie replied courteously. She walked off the field and high fived Quinn with a squeal.

"Hey Rach!" Julie walked up to her cousin, beaming from ear to ear. Rachel looked down at her changed outfit. It was almost 3:00 and Julie had changed from her trendy ripped jeans and band t-shirt to a slim fitting, red and white outfit that Rachel had learned to be afraid of. "Why are you wearing a Cheerios uniform?" She asked, fearing the answer would be just as she thought. "Practice is in seven minutes, I had to go ahead and get ready. I didn't want to be late for my first day." Julie replied, smiling as she looked down and smoothed her tight fitting outfit. "You're not going to start shunning me and slushying me, are you?" Rachel asked, wishing it weren't true, that her little cousin wasn't standing there with a power over her. "No, of course not. You'll find that I'm going to change a lot of things around here." Julie smiled slyly, undoubtedly having a plan in mind. "Okay, well have fun at practice." Said Rachel half-heartedly as she closed her locker and walked away.

"Derek!" He heard Julie call him from the other end of the hallway. As he suspected, she was dressed in a bright red and blinding white cheerleading uniform, her hair high atop her head in a ponytail. She ran to him and hugged him as he swung her around and kissed her. "You made it in? I knew you could!" He said, kissing her again, this time in a more loving way. "I know, I'm so excited, but I've got to go. Practice is about to start, and I don't want to be late. I'll see you later." She said quickly. She pecked him on the cheek as she was turning to leave and ran down the hall towards the football field.

_Dammit! She's a cheerio now? I really want to know who the hell came up with the idea of those short skirts and personally kick his ass. Their so damn sexy in those things. Maybe now that she's on the Cheerios, things will be different. It's going to really hurt my rep if nothing happens._ Puck thought to himself as he saw Julie warm up with her fellow Cheerios. He could distinctly see her star of David tattoo. That skirt was so short. She might be short, but she was fit, if that's the word you want to use. Slender legs, flowing smoothly into a perfectly proportioned upper body. When he saw Coach Silvester run inside to get her blowhorn, he took his chance and ran over to Julie. "What do you want Puckerman?" She said without looking. "How'd you know it was me?" He said with a smirk. "I could hear that it was your footsteps. I'm a great observer, you've got to be if you want to be a forensic lawyer, you have to be observant." She replied, way too nonchalantly. "It's amazingly annoying how much you and your cousin sound alike." He mumbled under his breath. "Why thank you, Puck. I really look up to my cousin." She said without emotion. Puck stared at her in amazement, but only for a second. "So what did you want to talk to me about? If you stay here any longer someone might slip in the puddle of drool that's gathering at your feet." She said as he closed his mouth and wiped to make sure. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to breadstix and, uh, hang out at my house afterwards." He said confidently, and seductively. "Puck, I've already told you that it's not going to happen. My boyfriend and I are in love, and for reasons that I am not ready to tell someone I've only just met, I know I could never date someone like you." She said with a distant look in her eye, as if for the first time in the conversation, she actually felt emotion. "What….." Puck started, wondering what the hell she meant about 'someone like him'. "Look, Coach Silvester will be back any minute, and I don't want to get in trouble for not paying attention. I'll see you at glee club," she said without looking at him and turned away. Before he could respond, she was gone. Damn.


End file.
